guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NieA7/Build:W/any Triple Chop PvE Warrior
History * (cur) (last) 04:45, 6 April 2007 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (Build talk:W/any Triple Chop PvE Tank moved to Build talk:W/any Triple Chop PvE Warrior) * (cur) (last) 05:41, 6 March 2007 Solus (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 05:38, 6 March 2007 PedroPickles (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:33, 6 March 2007 PedroPickles (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:26, 6 March 2007 Gordon Ecker (Talk | contribs) (tank?) * (cur) (last) 20:35, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (fixed space) * (cur) (last) 20:35, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Variants) * (cur) (last) 09:19, 29 December 2006 Koalita (Talk | contribs) m (?Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:27, 29 December 2006 Skyreal (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 07:24, 29 December 2006 Skyreal (Talk | contribs) (?Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:17, 29 December 2006 Lania Elderfire (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 06:43, 29 December 2006 Skyreal (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 06:35, 29 December 2006 Skyreal (Talk | contribs) (Variants) * (cur) (last) 06:27, 29 December 2006 Azaya (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 04:02, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 04:01, 29 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 03:59, 29 December 2006 144.132.238.126 (Talk) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 03:48, 29 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 03:42, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 03:41, 29 December 2006 Jyro X (Talk | contribs) (?Rate-a-build) * (cur) (last) 03:02, 29 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 02:16, 29 December 2006 Skyreal (Talk | contribs) (?Discussion) * (cur) (last) 18:34, 24 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:32, 24 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 18:30, 24 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m (?Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 20:12, 21 December 2006 Ajax Baby Eater (Talk | contribs) (?Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 15:05, 19 December 2006 Gobla (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:03, 19 December 2006 Gobla (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 15:03, 19 December 2006 Gobla (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:58, 16 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 01:57, 16 December 2006 Rapta (Talk | contribs) (Build talk:W/any Triple Chop PvE Tank moved to Build talk:W/any Triple Chop PvE Tank/Archive 1) /Archive1 Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Please do not vote on a build until you have actually tested it. Favoured: # I see no problems with it. Pretty similar to what I use except for Flail when I rarely decide to run axe. *stamp* — Jyro X 22:41, 28 December 2006 (CST) #:Hmm, even though you already favored it, any suggestions? Variants ftw! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:42, 28 December 2006 (CST) #::None that really stand out really. I usually run some form of Dismember, Executioner's Strike, and Axe Rake. P.S. Four-line signatures FTL! — Jyro X 22:48, 28 December 2006 (CST) #:::Nothing groundbreaking really. 144.132.238.126 22:59, 28 December 2006 (CST) #::::Exactly. =) — Jyro X 23:01, 28 December 2006 (CST) #::::You know our build section sucks when.... we don't have a W/any Cookie Cutter. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:02, 28 December 2006 (CST) #Pretty much what I run when I (also rarely) decide to use an axe. — Azaya 01:27, 29 December 2006 (CST) #When I first saw Jade knights use this combo, I had to do the same. I personally like swords better, but whenever I use an axe for PvE this is basically what I use... and yeah it works very well. --Lania Elderfire 02:17, 29 December 2006 (CST) #Cookie cutter axe. So simple, so effective, it puts me to sleep. Skyreal 02:27, 29 December 2006 (CST) #I'd like to maybe see a cancel stance in the variants just for Flail. I mean, arguably you want to just wade right into the thick of enemies and start slicing them up, but if you have to pursue the odd monk it might be nice to have something like Sprint. Other than that, I'm surprised there isn't one of these already. Works great and I run it on my Warrior whenever I play axe in PvE. EDIT: I can't read =P but count my vote anyways. PedroPickles 00:33, 6 March 2007 (CST) #Pretty Standard stuff. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 00:41, 6 March 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Standard PvE Triple Chop build. Not sure why I couldn't find one in our builds section. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:58, 15 December 2006 (CST) :No big comment, but how exactly would this tank? It's an AoE damage warrior. In order to make it more 'tanky' i would suggest to go 11+1+1 ( axe ) 10+1 ( both strength and tactics. ) Replace healing sig with Lion's Comfort ( wich you can spam with cyclone and triple ) and take out for example wild blow or disrupting chop in favor of dolyak signet. Flail already slows you so there's no downside. For the rest it looks decent but in literally no way does this make a real tank. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gobla ( ) 12:03, 19 December 2006. ::There's more to tanking than just taking damage. This is just a general purpose PvE build that allows the user to run up to the enemy, take some damage, and then kill them. Simple as that. A tank that can't do damage, for most of the time, is useless. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:34, 24 December 2006 (CST) :One wasn't necessary. Build:W/Mo Full Vigor Paladin works decently in most cases, PvE being what it is. This is pretty much the stand W/Any build, though. It's what I use when I want to cap skills with heros/henchies (although I don't use disrupting chop because I'm lazy). Skyreal 21:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Heh, I didn't even see that one. :P ::But hey, that's why we have the Vigorous Barrager and the Barrager, right? =P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:02, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Vigorous Barrager... makes me think, "Ew." In fact, after using the vigor paladin build for a while (started my first PvE warrior a month ago only) I thought the same thing about it. I never really got around to using the monk skills. So I took them out and developed something similar to this (I had Tiger Stance instead of Flail and something like Executioner's Strike in place of Disrupting Chop). So yeah, once I take my warrior through a mission with this I'll go ahead and vote. Skyreal 01:43, 29 December 2006 (CST) Attributes and Skills --Gobla 10:03, 19 December 2006 (CST) I agree with the guys this is in no way a tank build and can see a few flaws here. Firstly from experience of using Flail I find it best to use another stance to cancel Flail and stop the slow movement. My personal favourite for this is Enraging Charge as this can give you enough adrenaline, with high strength, to re-use Flail immediatly after your first strike whilst using Enraging Charge. Also Tanking using skills that hit multiple targets is just asking for secondary monk and use of either Vigorous Spirit or Live Vicariously or even both. As far as disrupting chop goes this isn't geting you extra damage, bit of a downside. I find the combo of Dismember and Agonizing Chop to be quite effective for disruption and give extra damage whilst doing it. My suggestion for improvement for this as a Tank build would be to drop the Tactics altogether and go for secondary class of Monk using Healing Prayers and a skill bar something like the one below. This should work out as a fairly good damage dealing build whilst still having some potent self healing. It should be a bit easier on energy management as well whilst still maintaining its disruption abilities. --Ajax Baby Eater 15:12, 21 December 2006 (CST) :There's really no reason to cancel Flail in PvE if you're tanking. Vig Spirit and Live Vicariously both suck. If you have a healer on your team, there's no reason to take it. You're a tank, not a healer. High armor is enough to sustain your damage. In most areas, fleeing enemies is not a problem. Plus, note the other variants. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 13:30, 24 December 2006 (CST) Variants I suggest adding a speed enhancing stance to the variants section. I know that I regularly use speed buffs in PvE to speed things up, especially when the area's difficulty isn't very high. Skyreal 01:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) I also suggest Lion's Comfort, because although it isn't spammable like Healing Signet, it activates in only one second and doesn't have an armor penalty. I think it's more useful for healing during battle. Skyreal 02:24, 29 December 2006 (CST) :IMHO under the right situation, Lion's Comfort can be more spammable than Healing Signet. Adrenaline is something you have plenty with this build. Koalita 04:19, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Both variants added. Thanks! — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 15:35, 29 December 2006 (CST) Tank? I only see one defensive skill. -- Gordon Ecker 00:26, 6 March 2007 (CST)